Tutoring Emma
by Sheireen2291
Summary: Just a little (and hopefully funny) one shot about Emma and her tutoring session with Regina ;)


**a.n:** **I know I should work on my other stories, but here I am :) just a little story, hopefully funny, about our favourite ladies.**

 **For nickemitch112: This is a gift for you, honey :)**

I was trying to concentrate. Really, I was. But her lips were too mesmerizing... They were full, a delicate shade of pink, maybe softened by a little layer of chapstick. And don't get me started about her eyes. Deep, expressing, chocolate brown eyes... She never carried her emotion on her sleeve, but I could always tell if something was wrong by the shade her eyes got.

Hazelnut, joy.

Deep brown, sadness.

Almost black, anger and hurt.

She was tutoring me about some mythological figure and how the hero defeated the beast (she said gorgon, or something?), even if I really didn't need those lessons anymore.

We started an year before, after I was moved to my new foster home. Again, I was the "new girl" and she offered to help me. Thanks god she did. I was a good student, but I never stayed too much time in the same place, so my education had some weakness.

And she made me a straight A student. Well, maybe not that straight. Bad pun, sorry (I always get an eye roll for this kind of joke).

Or maybe no straight at all, since the only thing I could focus on was how to rip that sweater from her and feel her skin on mine.

She wasn't wearing any perfume that day, but the smell of her conditioner and her skin was making me drunk with desire.

She was hot. Like, a lot. But it wasn't just that.

She was smart, strong, strong minded, sassy... And I was kind of love... She just made me feel...

"Emma? Are you even listening to me?" Her voice took me out of my troughs

"What?"

Here it was the eye roll I was speaking about.

"Emma, I could do something more useful with my time if you're not even listening to me!"

Her voice. Did I say how much I love her voice? Deep, husky, sexy...

"You're doing it again, Emma"

"Sorry, Regina... I'm a bit out today, I guess"

She looked straight in my eyes, cocking her head to the side.

"Bullshit" was her verdict.

"What?" I faked ignorance, hoping she'll let it go.

"I haven't your superpower, Emma, but I know when you're lying to me"

I blushed, ducking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Really, what's going on?" She took my hand between her, stroking her thumb on my wrist.

Ok, this was bad. Like too much good that it was so bad. And damn how much I wanted to be bad…

I couldn't keep my eyes from her full lips. I knew she was talking, but I couldn't really focus enough for getting what she was saying. My brain wasn't being cooperative and picked that moment for showing me something else.

Regina in her underwear.

The goosebumps on her skin when I caressed her with the tip of my tongue.

The sweet taste of her lips. Her softness.

The fullness of her breast under my palm and the striking hardness of her nipples in my mouth.

The explosive taste of her inner nectar when I kissed hat pussy for the first time.

I felt my hear skip a beat.

"Emma, are you feeling good? You seem flushed? Are you sure you didn't get a cold with that awful jacket of yours?"

She was checking my temperature with her palm on my forehead.

We locked eyes. I took her wrist, gently but firmly.

"I didn't get a cold, Regina"

She furrowed her brows, trying to read what was going on in my mind.

I kept a stoic face as long as I could.

"On the contrary, Regina... I got a hot for you"

I couldn't keep my laugher when I saw her embarrassed face!

" _Emma_ , _don't_..." She warned me. We were getting some glare from the other students in the library.

"Or what?" I challenged her.

Never one to backing down from a challenge, "Or I'll never go down on you again. And I know how much you enjoy that... _My, my, my majesty_ ".

And here I was blushing like a school girl with a crush.

"How long you going to taunt me with that? It happened once!"

She chortled evilly. "Once enough. And I'm going to do that for all your life"

I smirked. _Got you_. "Taunt me or go down on me?"

She rose one eyebrow, than she got closer. I could feel the warmth of her breath on the shell of my ear. "Both, my dear".

And when I though she was going to kiss me under my ear, she bit my lobe, letting me feel the tip of her tongue. She hide the whole move behind her hair with such a grace...

"I love you, my Swan queen"

"I love you too, my swan princess"

Did I mention Regina is my girlfriend?


End file.
